ALPHATALE: What Happens Next?
by CinderPrint Productions
Summary: When Alphys discovers an "Alpha Timeline" that keeps the universe stable, it's up to her to fight Chara, physically and mentally, to keep her from gaining control over the timeline, and the whole universe. Will she survive? Or will her "dreams" cause her whole world to crumble before her? Read to find out...WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? [THIS IS MY ORIGINAL AU]
1. Chapter One: The Genocide

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE GENOCIDE**_

It was a peaceful, quiet morning in the Underground. Alphys arose from her pleasant slumber, just in time for the latest episode of her favorite anime. She rushed to her closet and reached for her lab coat, quickly pulling it over her "neko" pajama shorts and top. The yellow reptile then sprinted to her gigantic television screen, and turned it on as quickly as possible. Before watching, however, Alphys had to flip through some of her camera screens throughout the Underground.

As she was rushing through them, Alphys had noticed that everything had gone quiet.

A little bit too quiet.

The camera next to the ruins had captured some peculiar footsteps. There was a bit of dust left behind, and some red stains in the snow. Alphys stopped for a couple of seconds to analyze the situation, and flipped to the one under the bridge in Snowdin, finding more dust, and red marks. The scientist started to become a little bit worried. She immediately flipped to the main camera in the Waterfall…..

The first thing she saw was Undyne, being easily defeated by a human in a striped shirt…..

Alphys froze, shocked, as she saw her one true love slowly sink to the ground, gushing blood, in front of her own eyes. She couldn't do anything to help Undyne; all she could do now was watch. Her vision suddenly became so blurry as painful tears started to fog up her glasses. She could just barely see the valiant leader of the Royal Guard melting away before her.

Alphys broke down crying, pleading for Undyne to come back. Desperate claw marks were digging into the television screen. All hope had suddenly vanished from poor little Alphys. She immediately ran to her true laboratory, wailing the whole way down the elevator.

"Damn it!" she sobbed. "This is all my fault…! Everyone's dead, and I didn't do anything…..why am I such a freaking failure?!" Alphys pounded her fists to the floor in agony. She slowly reached into the pocket of her coat, trying to get a hold of her cell phone. Realizing that she hadn't grabbed it, she started to tear up even more. She couldn't even tell the living monsters to evacuate…..

The reptile started to blame herself even more. "All of this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't such a horrible monster….." Alphys moaned. She wanted to end her life so badly. "I can't take this anymore…! What's the point of being alive if I have nothing to live for…?!"

Alphys slowly walked over to the room across from the beds. She sobbed in the corner of that hallway for a while, thinking of the decision that she was about to make…

 _"_ _I've got it….."_ Alphys thought to herself. " _I'll pound my head into this wall until it's all over."_ Her decision was final. She swung her head forward, expecting extreme pain, and closed her eyes.

Instead of pain, she felt her whole body swinging forward, spiraling a few times in a weightless arena. Time seemed to have stopped for a few seconds, and then she crashed onto a soft, gelatin-like floor.

Alphys opened her eyes in confusion. She was awfully dizzy. Once the yellow monster could see again, she gazed at her surroundings in awe.

"Where…am I?!"

 **WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…..**


	2. Chapter Two: The Ghost That Knows All

_**CHAPTER TWO: THE GHOST THAT KNOWS ALL**_

Alphys stood motionless, wide-eyed, at the amazing yet scary scenery. She was just below a gigantic skyscraper, filled with many shades of brown. The tower held a huge white glowing orb that illuminated the whole "sky." There was no sun, since the orb took its place. Revolving around the orb was a smaller black orb. It traveled around the white one in a perfect circular motion. The brown skyscraper was also surrounded by colorful, rotating cubes that greatly varied in size. Where Alphys was standing, there were four different paths that she could take; north, south, east, and west. They were all dead ends, however.

She tried her best to jump back up from where she came from, but failed. Alphys kept on trying for a few more minutes, but soon realized that there was no way back. She started to cry out for help.

"H-Hey!" she screamed. "Is anyone there?!" Alphys stayed determined. Determined to find a way out.

"Mettaton!"

"Napstablook!"

"Asgore!"

"Undy-" Alphys paused, as if she had choked on her own words. _"She's dead,"_ whispered a faint voice in Alphys's head. She broke down once again.

"UNDYYYNE….." She dropped to her knees, staining the floor with her tears.

Alphys shuffled forward, to the edge of the dead end on the north. She looked down, and gasped. At the end of the path, there was a small ledge, and over the ledge was an endless blue floor. The reptile wondered what was down there. _"Certain death, perhaps?"_ she thought. _"There must be some sort of end…!"_

The monster really wanted to die at the time, so she climbed up on top of the small ledge. Alphys looked down in terror, due to her fear of heights, but felt somewhat satisfied at the thought of dying down there. She took a deep breath.

"WAIT!" a wispy voice shouted…..

Alphys stopped. "Who…..is that?!" she mumbled to herself, for she was a bit frightened at the sound of that voice.

She turned around. Behind her was a small, pink ghost, about half her size, but floating up to her height. He wore a bright magenta hat, and he had three thin magenta stripes at the bottom of him. "Please….." the ghost begged. "Do not jump."

"Why not?!" moaned Alphys. "I have run out of things to live for. I'm just a big mistake."

The ghost frowned. "Alphys."

 _"Gh?!"_ Alphys screamed in her head _. "How'd that stranger know my name?!"_

"You're not a mistake." The pink creature replied. "You are actually the only one that can keep this timeline stable."

Alphys gave the ghost a look of confusion. "Timeline? What timeline?!" she asked the ghost.

"Ah, that's right! You haven't learned yet."

"H-Haven't learned what?!"

The ghost paused for a moment. "This is what I like to call, the 'Alpha Timeline.' It is what keeps our universe stable."

Alphys quickly grew into a state of denial. "Wh-Why should I believe some r-r-random stranger?!" she shouted.

The little ghost remained calm. "I am terribly sorry for not introducing myself...!" he stated. "My name is Ghastro, and I am the new leader of this place. My old leader, Doctor W. D. Gaster…? Well….." he looked down.

 _Doctor W. D. Gaster….._

That name seemed awfully familiar to Alphys, but she couldn't seem to remember why.

She had a puzzled look on her face, still trying to remember that name.

 _"W…"_

 _"D…"_

 _"GASTER….."_

There was a long moment of silence, for about a minute or two. Then Alphys spoke up.

"Ghastro…?" she asked. "What's down there anyways?!"

Ghastro looked up and sighed. "It's an endless abyss." He responded. "It goes down forever and ever, and there is no end. But if you do fall down there, it will feel like a very long time. However, the pressure from falling will eventually get the best of you, and you'll be crushed by gravity….."

The scientist cringed at that statement. "H-How do you know that?! A camera or something?!" Alphys said in confusion. "And…..Why would that stop a failure like me from jumping?"

Ghastro let out a little gasp. "No." he raised his voice. "Listen to me…..it's about time I told you the truth….."

Ghastro paused. "I'm…..the 'failure.'

The yellow reptile looked up at the ghost in disbelief.

"It's true," said Ghastro, "For I am classified as one of Gaster's 'failed' experiments."

Alphys was shocked! "So…Gaster was the royal scientist before me?!"

"Yes," Ghastro replied, "I was supposed to be a monster that knew everything. That part succeeded, but the project took away my soul. Now…..I am not able to sympathize for anyone."

Alphys felt bad for Ghastro. She thought about what it would be like to have no soul. But then she stopped thinking about sympathy, and quickly grew angry at Ghastro's fact.

"So are you trying to say that if I die, it won't mean a damn thing to you?!" screamed Alphys. "Why the hell are you trying to stop me if you don't care about me one damn bit?!"

Ghastro paused once again. "Okay." Ghastro said. "Alphys, I said I couldn't feel sympathy. I never said that I couldn't feel concern. And I feel concerned about you, and your relationship to the Alpha Timeline."

Alphys took some deep breaths, still feeling angry at the little pink ghost. "How the hell am I related to this…TRAP?!" Alphys shouted.

Ghastro looked at Alphys straight into her eyes. "Your world is in danger." Ghastro told her. "See that black orb? That is where my soul is trapped. After the experiment, my soul was transported into an orb, specifically the black one. If something like an unknown force appears in your world, that orb will become unstable. Once it's unstable, my soul may be destroyed, causing the whole timeline to collapse, which will destroy the whole universe. And even if you jump, it may make the orb unstable."

Alphys took all of this in. She understood well and clear now. "W-Wow…..this is all very complicated…!" she replied. "But IS there an unknown force in this universe right now?!

Ghastro closed his eyes. "I do feel something very disturbing….." Ghastro said quietly. "And you are the only one who can stop these forces. Do you hear me, Alphys?! The whole universe is depending on you. If this timeline stays stable, even the dead can come back, good as new."

Alphys started to tear up once again. "E-Even…Undyne?!" she shouted.

"Yes, even Undyne." Ghastro assured her. "See? You have a lot – and I mean A LOOOT – to live for."

Alphys felt so happy on the inside when Ghastro told her that. _She would be able to see Undyne again! The whole entire universe will be safe!_

"W-Well then….." Alphys told Ghastro. "That's all nice, but will I be trapped here forever?! Can I go back home, please?!"

Ghastro quickly replied, "Yes. Just close your eyes….."

Alphys did as she was told. As soon as her eyes closed, Ghastro chanted quietly, _"oyasumi_ _…"_ five times. The words kept on echoing in her mind as the world went weightless. She kept her eyes closed as she spiraled around backwards, faster and faster, until…..

She woke up.

 **WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…..**


	3. Chapter Three: A Happy Ending

_**CHAPTER THREE: A HAPPY ENDING**_

It was once again a peaceful, quiet morning in the Underground. Alphys noticed her surroundings looked exactly the same as before. It was time for her favorite anime, but...

"Impossible...!" Alphys whispered. "It was just a dream?"

She rose up from her soft, pink bed, and didn't even bother putting her coat on. The reptile walked over to her television screen with that 'dream' on her mind, immediately checking the cameras in Snowdin. She expected nothing but blood and dust...

But everything seemed normal. No red stains in the snow, no dust from the monsters. Everyone was happily enjoying their morning in Snowdin.

 _'B-But,'_ Alphys thought, _'Everyone's supposed to be...wait. That's right, it was a dream...'_ She sighed in disbelief.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at her main door. The yellow monster was very confused, for she barely ever gets surprise visits from anyone. Alphys jogged up to the door, shouting, "C-Coming!"

The door slid open on its own, and to the reptile's surprise...

 _It was her._

 _It was Undyne._

No injuries, no blood. She was extremely healthy, but exhausted from the heat from where Alphys was living.

Alphys froze once again, shocked, as she saw her one true love in good condition, standing up in front of her own eyes. Alphys didn't know what to say...

"H-Hey, Alphys!" Undyne said happily. "I, uh, just wanted to come check on you..."

As Undyne continued to rant about the blazing temperature in Hotland, thousands of thoughts seemed to rush through the reptile's mind. She thought about how unbelievable her dream was, how much she missed Undyne, how attractive the blue fish was…..

"…And _OH MY GOD!_ If only they had some fricking air conditioning out here! Don't you think, Alphys?"

Tears of joy started to fog up the yellow monster's glasses. "Oh, Undyne!" Alphys shouted, launching herself onto Undyne's chest, holding the warrior tight.

"Hey…are you alright?" Undyne asked Alphys. The reptile hesitated for a moment, but then she looked up at her with the biggest smile. "Undyne, I'm just so glad you're back!" she sobbed joyfully. Undyne was a bit puzzled; she called Alphys last night. But she still felt sympathy for Alphys, and wrapped her arms around the little reptile. She snuggled with Alphys for a few minutes, letting her slowly get comfortable.

As they were holding each other close, a child's voice seemed to have shouted at them from above.

"Did you _really_ think that you could get a happy ending?"

The two monsters were lifted above the ground, and their world went dark. Alphys was slowly being pulled away from Undyne, and red vine-like strings wrapped around the valiant warrior and squeezed her tightly. "A-ALPHYS!" Undyne shouted in pain, as she was dragged away into the darkness. Alphys gasped in fear, and out of nowhere, a shadow-like figure in the shape of a small child appeared in front of her. The child's face was revealed, and it was a little girl with rosy cheeks and glowing red eyes. She stared at Alphys and said, "Your world doesn't stand a chance….." She chuckled as Alphys started to tear up again.

"You think you can just wake up and everything will suddenly be better?" she asked the reptile. "Well, you're wrong. I'll take away your power soon enough…"

' _Power?!'_ Alphys thought. _'Gh-Ghastro?! No, it was a dream!_ '

"And once I gain control of that little 'timeline' of yours, I'll tear your world apart!"

' _Oh God,'_ she thought once again _, 'it wasn't a dream…'_ Alphys suddenly gained extreme fear as she realized that this was all real. The girl laughed loudly as her face started to melt. Then, there was a flash of light, and Alphys gasped and opened her eyes. She was hugging Undyne again.

Alphys stood motionless and wide-eyed, processing what had just happened. She wailed loudly and tightened her grip on Undyne. "H-Hey…what's wrong…?" Undyne asked her. "You were just fine a few seconds ago."

 _A few seconds ago…?_

Alphys paused, filled with fear. "…..I need to do something." She said seriously. "I'll b-be right back."

Alphys let go of Undyne and walked quickly towards her true laboratory.

Undyne yelled out at her. "Hey, wait!" she shouted. "Where are you going?"

The reptile stopped and glanced back at Undyne.

"You don't want to know."

 **WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…..**


	4. Chapter Four: The Call

_**CHAPTER FOUR: THE CALL**_

Alphys rushed into her true laboratory, with her mind on Ghastro. " _Oh my God, what's going to happen?!"_ she screamed in her head. " _What if that vision I saw is the unknown force that Ghastro was talking about?_ "

As soon as she made eye contact with the wall that she fell through, she heard Undyne's voice from far away, followed by footsteps. "Aaalphyyyyys!" Undyne shouted. The footsteps got louder and louder. The reptile's head was pounding uncontrollably. She was so stressed that she stood still, debating whether she should run away from her like a coward…or tell her the truth. Alphys finally came to a conclusion. She tried to make a run for it, but…

"ALPHYS!" Undyne tightly gripped the scientest's shoulder. _"H-How did she..?!"_ Alphys thought to herself. Undyne finally spoke up, and asked the question that Alphys did _not_ want to hear. "Where the hell are you going?!"

Alphys stuttered a few times, not knowing how to respond. "U-Uh…uhm…I w-was just…I-I-I-I was….."

She was about to spit out the truth, when all of a sudden, a cell phone started to ring.

Alphys and Undyne jumped, shocked. Undyne looked really irritated. That was _her_ phone. She growled and immediately picked it up. "…Papyruuus," she complained, "Why do you always call at the WORST times?! I'm kind of busy."

"S-SORRY TO DISTURB YOU UNDYNE," Papyrus replied, "BUT I HAVE…SOME NEWS THAT MIGHT BE CONCERNING TO YOU…" Undyne's expression changed instantly. She looked very concerned about what Papyrus had to say. The blue fish whispered to Alphys, "Hold on a sec…" and then asked Papyrus, "Oh really…? What's up?" Alphys sighed in relief.

"WELL, I WAS HEADING DOWN TO YOUR HOUSE, JUST TO SAY HELLO TO YOU," he explained, "AND THEN…WELL, YOU KNOW SHYREN?"

"Yeah?" Undyne said. "What about her?"

"TH-THERE WAS…SOME SORT OF BLACK…P-POWDER COMING OUT OF HER MOUTH…"

Alphys gasped silently. Undyne quickly looked at Alphys…the reptile looked like she was overwhelmed with fear. She took Undyne's hand, and said without hesitation, "Let's go." She was going to the Waterfall to check out this strange powder. They had left so fast that Undyne had dropped her phone. As they left, they could hear the skeleton's voice getting quieter and quieter. "UNDYNE?" he shouted. "UNDYNE, ARE YOU THERE?! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"UNDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNE!"

 **WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…..**

 _*AUTHOR'S NOTE*_

 _I'm so sorreh for taking so long to publish a short chapter! 0_0_

 _Life…and high school…and family plans…have been keeping meh from writing the story for a while._

 _ **ALSO, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! THE CHANT HAS BEEN CHANGED FROM "SHEELO RAKA DAH" TO "OYASUMI."**_ _You guys have heard "my time" by bo en, right? Well, it reminds me a lot of Ghastro, and it fits with the story better. "Oyasumi" also means "goodnight" in Japanese, sooo, yeah! XD_

 _ **I have updated Chapter Two of the story so that the chant is "oyasumi."**_


	5. Chapter Five: Torn

_**CHAPTER FIVE: TORN**_

Alphys ran as fast as she could, pulling Undyne behind her, out of her laboratory and into the warmth of Hotland. As soon as the heat had hit her skin, she could hear Undyne panting uncontrollably. Still running, Alphys slightly turned her head, and her love looked exhausted, as if she was going to pass out…

"J-Just a little farther, okay?" Alphys said, trying to encourage her. "We're almost there!" Undyne muttered weakly, "o..kay…" as she used all of her energy to keep going forward.

After a seemingly long trip, the two eventually reached the exit (or, entrance, in this case) to Waterfall. The howling wind cooled the two down immediately, and Undyne was no longer panting. Alphys was still running with her, with her mind on that mysterious powder. They ran and ran for a few more minutes, and soon enough, they heard their skeleton friend panicking loudly.

"OH MY GOODNESS, WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY HAPPENED TO HER?!" Papyrus shouted from far away. He kept rambling on and on about Undyne, until the two lovers reached him, at the brave warrior's house.

"UNDYNE!" Papyrus yelped, "THANK GOODNESS YOU CAME! I WAS SO WORRIED, AND-"

"Not now, Papyrus." Alphys interrupted. "Where's Shyren?! I need to take a look at her, as soon as possible."

A weak melody was heard from behind Alphys. She looked back, and saw Shyren, with black dripping from her mouth, and starting to fall down her face like tears. The scientist screamed in fear. "Oh my G-God!" she shouted. "It's worse than I thought….."

"YES, I KNOW, IT'S TERRIBLE!" the skeleton replied. Undyne asked her fearfully, "What do we do, Alphys?"

The reptile paused, thinking back to that mysterious girl...the powder looked just like what was surrounding her…

"Oh...no…"

"UHM...ALPHYS?" Papyrus asked her slowly. She just stood there, thinking, tears starting to form in her eyes. All of a sudden, she blurted out, "GHASTRO!"

Undyne and Papyrus both looked at each other, puzzled.

"Both of you, come with me, now!" Alphys said to them. "And somebody please carry Shyren!" The two friends hesitated…

"NOW!" she yelped fearfully. Papyrus picked up Shyren, and both of them nodded, and followed Alphys as she started sprinting back to Hotland.

While she was running, strange chuckle noises were echoing in her head. She ignored them after a while, and eventually reached the bridge above the garbage dump. She kept on running and running, but then a shadow suddenly appeared in front of Alphys and her friends. But she didn't stop running.

In a split second, the black powder faded away from the shadow, and the same girl from before, with the glowing eyes and rosy cheeks, was clearly visible.

She wore the same striped shirt from the yellow monster's first 'vision,' and had a sinister smile.

With the snap of a finger, a hole ripped through the bridge, as if she had torn it out of time and space. Alphys fell down halfway through this hole, feet first, and with a second snap, the bridge was quickly returned from the hole, crushing Alphys and piercing through her body. She could barely hear Undyne and Papyrus screaming her name as everything faded to black…..

...

Alphys awoke to find herself running with Papyrus and Undyne on the bridge once again. She stopped abruptly, causing her friends to bump into her.

"What the?!" Undyne shouted. The girl's shadow appeared in front of Alphys, with the powder fading away, revealing the sinister smile for the second time. The child ripped the bridge, as Alphys expected. But as the girl closed the bridge with another snap, she had realized that Alphys had gone back again. "Clever…!" the small girl growled angrily. "You actually survived…"

Papyrus was shaking nonstop, but Undyne stepped forward. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" she shrieked at the girl. "And why did you try to kill Alphys?"

The human smirked. "Oh, how rude of me...I didn't even introduce myself!" she chuckled. "I...am Chara. And if you didn't already know it, Alphys has something that I need. And that...is DETERMINATION."

That word echoed in the scientist's mind…DETERMINATION…But those thoughts were interrupted by Undyne's bold voice. "Why would that be worth killing for?! Just imagine what could have happened to her!"

Alphys looked down…

"Listen up...Chara...if you even think about messing with Alphys again," the fish yelled, "I'll make sure you never see the light of day!"

Chara laughed out loud, as if this was a joke. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, and pulled out a sharp, shiny knife. She then walked towards Alphys, smiling. "You mean if I do this…?" Chara quickly raised the knife up to the reptile's neck, and kept it there.

Undyne snarled. "THAT'S IT!" she hollered as she pulled out a spear. "I WARNED YOU…"

The little human closed her eyes and giggled, lowering the knife. "Alright." she shrugged and opened her eyes, not glowing red, but pouring black down her cheeks. "I'll just have to kill YOU instead!" Undyne valiantly let out a battle cry as both her and Chara launched themselves towards each other.

 **WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…..**


End file.
